All We Have Is Now
by tjmack
Summary: Elena turns to someone unexpected for comfort and help.


_Made as a gift for EmmaHuges05 on twitter. Hope you like it hun! This is my first actual time writing for this fandom. This is strictly Delena Friendship (As I'm a Stelena shipper) but I hope you all enjoy it reguardless._

* * *

Panting breathing comes from the corner of the bedroom. Damon shoves his way into the room and finds Elena sitting, her knees drawn up to her chest with tears cascading down her cheeks. Her body is shaking from the violent sobs that have been overtaking her body. Damon sits down in the chair in front of her and reaches out a steady hand.

"Don't." The word is no more than a whisper but holds the implications of what will happen if he doesn't listen. Even if Damon knows that he could easily take Elena down in a fight, he also knows that he never would. Instead, he lowers his hand. A look of pure, heartbreaking sadness covers his face. Shaking his head, Damon stands up.

"Let me help you, Elena."

Shuddering sigh erupts from Elena's mouth, before she, too, pushes herself into a standing position. Her eyes still have tears in them, but anger is the forefront emotion on her face. With her arms outstretched, Elena pushes Damon hard. A look of hurt covers his face for a moment as he stumbles backward and trips over the rug behind.

"I don't want your help, Damon. I don't want anything to do with you—or Stefan. At least he's smart enough to stay the hell away."

Damon clambered back to his feet, before peering straight into Elena's eyes. "Listen to me, Elena. I am not a coward like Stefan is. He might be willing to distance himself from you because it's what you want, but I will no do that! You need me and you know it. If you keep yourself locked up in this damned room you'll just kill yourself! Why would you even make the transition if you planned on starving yourself anyway? You have Jeremy so afraid to come up here, because you've gone two days without feeding. Now, I have a couple of bags of blood and you will drink them. Then we'll talk." Damon sneered at Elena, before tossing the blood bags at her.

Elena looked from Damon to the bags sitting on her bed and back again. Her eyes darkened slightly as the monster inside of her slowly started to take over. Shaking her head, Elena shoved herself against the wall. "I don't want it! Get it away, Damon!"

"Okay, Elena. This is how it is. You're either going to drink that," he paused to point at the blood bags. "Or your going to kill the next human that walks through that door. At least this way you won't be hurting anyone, especially someone you care about. Now, the choice is yours and no one else can make that choice for you. Not me, not Stefan—no one. If you chose option number two though, Elena. Then I don't want you to come crying to me when you find yourself standing over Jeremy, Matt, or even Bonnie's dead body."

Elena sighed. "Fine."

Damon nodded, as he opened on of the bags and walked toward Elena. With his arm outstretched, Damon handed her the bag and watched in morbid curiosity as Elena eagerly took the bag and emptied it quickly.

Elena's eyes met Damon's as he passed her bag number two. "Oh, God. I did that wrong, didn't I?"

Damon laughed lightly. "There is no right or wrong way, Elena. So long as no one dies. Remember, we're the good guys."

Elena sighed as she drained the second bag. Wiping her mouth clean, she glanced at Damon again. "I don't want to become this—monster. I don't want this," Elena paused and held up the empty blood bag. "To control me. I don't want that, Damon."

He nodded slightly. "If you let me help you, Elena, it won't. Look at the progress I've made with Stefan. You'll be even better controlled than he is. Look at Caroline. You wouldn't even know that Blond Bimbo Barbie is even a vampire."

Elena nodded as she stepped forward. "Thank you, Damon." Her arms encircled Damon's body as her head lay on his chest. "For everything."

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's body, pulling her close to him. "You're welcome, Elena." He lay his head on the top of hers, as his eyes closed and smile crossed his lips.

* * *

_Apologies that it's so short. _


End file.
